Pair to the prom
by WitchofDemencia
Summary: Chao-xin wants to have Hikaru as his prom pair. He is going to ask her out during the week, but it s not going to be easy. ONE-SHOT: Chao-xin x Hikaru


**Monday**

She was stretching before start her morning race. Her outfit was a dark blue sport bra and dark shorts that reach above her knees. In her feet, she had black snickers.

The brown hair boy was watching her from his hiding spot that was behind a tree in the park. When she finally started running, he came out.

"_This is your chance, Chao-xin."_

The Chinese boy was wearing a black shirt without sleeves and white shorts that really combined with his white snickers.

He tried to catch Hikaru and when he was a half meter away from her he said "Hi."

But the girl kept on running.

Chao-xin tried again and once more we didn´t get any answer. He started running next to the tanned girl and when he was going to open his mouth, he beat against a post and fall to the ground.

This made Hikaru finally notice him.

"Are you okay?" the blue hair girl kneeled down and touched his face.

When Chao-xin finally regain his senses he could now see that Hikaru was listening to music from her headphones.

"_So that´s why she couldn´t hear me."_

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked again.

The Chinese boy get up and runaway as fast as he could and jump over some trees, leaving the ex-blader girl confused.

"What a weird guy." She returned to her exercise.

Chao-xin was in the top of a building, trying to catch his breath.

"I couldn´t ask her to the prom in that state. I have to try my luck next time."

**Tuesday**

Hikaru was in the pool. Chao-xin was, once again, looking at her from his hiding spot which was this time a mountain of towels over a table.

"_This time I´m really going to succeed."_

The blue hair girl came out of the water, she look really hot in her black swimsuit that really bring out her curves.

The brow hair boy walked over, when she had her back turned.

"Hi…"

"LOOK OUT."

Chao-xin turned and a ball coming from the children pool hit him on the face, making him fall to the water.

Hikaru turn and saw nobody behind her.

"I thought I heard somebody."

The Chinese boy, under water, watched her go to the locker rooms.

"_I failed again."_ He sighed, still underwater.

**Wednesday**

This day Hikaru always take break from her work and exercise to go visit her mother in the hospital.

And once again, Chao-xin was where she was.

"_This isn´t the best place to ask, but whatever."_

Hikaru visit finished in the end of the afternoon, when the sun was going down. The Chinese boy waited patiently until she her in the hospital door.

He was 100% sure he was going to be able to at least say a word to her.

"Hi."

The tanned girl turned and looked at him.

"I know you." She rubbed her chin "You are Chao-xin from China. Am I right?"

"Yes. Look, this Saturday there is going to be prom and I was wondering…"

"Chao-xin!"

A group of girls surround him.

"I love you, Chao-xin."

"Can you give me your autograph?"

"Can you sign my shirt?"

"Calm down, girls." The brown hair boy realize Hikaru was no longer there and she was really far away now.

"_I lost my chance again."_ He fell to the ground while clutching his head, ignoring the crazy fans.

**Thursday**

Only two days until the prom and he still didn´t ask Hikaru out.

"_I never had this problem with any girl before. Why I can´t ask this one out?"_

He was sit in a tree branch and was holding a bouquet of blue roses in his right hand, waiting for the moment to jump through the window of the WBBA building where was Ryusei office and, as he presumed, where Hikaru was.

He only could see silhouettes. Until now, he only saw Ryusei playing around with his phoenix mask and doing ridiculous poses.

After an hour of waiting, Chao-xin saw a spiky hair silhouette that he believed was Hikaru.

"Now it´s the time."

He jumped from his branch and entered the director office by breaking the window.

"Please be my pair to the prom." He was on his knees and had his eyes closed.

A silence lied in the room. The Chinese boy opened his eyes and saw that the person standing in from of him wasn´t Hikaru.

"Chao-xin, what are you doing?" Ginga asked.

"I-I…Where is Hikaru?"

"She said she was having headaches so she didn´t came to work today." Ryusei answered.

Before anyone could say anything, Chao-xin broken another window and started running away when he landed on the street.

"By talking about the prom…" Ryusei turned to his son. "Did you found a pair to go?"

"Yes." Ginga nodded his head.

"With who? Madoka?"

"No."

"Mei-Mei?"

"Nope."

"Selene? Sophie? Lera?"

"It´s not a girl, Dad?"

"Then who is?"

Ginga reached his pocket and take out his beyblade.

"I´m going with Pegasys."

Ryusei fell from his chair.

**Friday**

"_My last chance."_ Chao-xin was outside a store waiting for Hikaru to come out _"I didn´t know a girl like Hikaru liked going shopping."_

The bell that was on the store door rang indicating that a person came out. He saw Hikaru carrying a big white bag.

"Hi, Hikaru."

"Hi, Chao-xin. Be quick, I still need to do a lot of things."

"Ok. Listen, Wednesday I wanted to ask you to…"

"Go with you to the prom." Hikaru finished.

Chao-xin was surprised.

"How did you…"

"Ryusei told me."

"Oh. So do you want to be my pair?"

"I just bought a new dress for tomorrow."

"I pick you up tomorrow about eight o´clock."

"Where my address." Hikaru write down in a piece of paper "See you tomorrow." She waved and walked away.

When the girl was very far, Chao-xin started dancing while ignoring the people looking at him.

**Saturday**

Chao-xin was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He didn´t recognized the girl who open the door.

"Hi. Is your sister ready?"

"It´s me, Chao-xin." Hikaru said.

Hikaru appearance was totally changed. She was wearing a dark blue dress that passed a little down her knees and she put pink lipstick. Her blue hair instead of being spiking was now down and reached her shoulders.

"You look so… different."

"Thanks. Should we go?"

The two walked for two miles until finally reached WBBA building where the prom was occurring.

Everyone was surprised by the pairing.

"Glad to see you came with somebody." Madoka blink her eye at Hikaru.

"Who is your pair, Madoka?"

"I came with Aleksei."

The Russian boy appeared behind the mechanic and kissed her cheek.

"Unfortunately, Selene and Mei-Mei didn´t get a pair at time. But Lera luckily was invited by Nowaguma."

"It took him three days until be able to ask her out." Aleksei said.

"Is better than a week." Chao-xin murmured.

"What?" the Russian boy asked.

"Nothing. Do you want a drink, Hikaru?"

"If you don´t mind."

"Can you get me a drink too, Aleksei?"

"Sure, Madoka."

The two boys went to get juice for their girls.

"Chao-xin must be very special."

"Why?"

"You totally change you style." Madoka smiled.

The blue hair girl blushed. "I have to look good. I mean, Chao-xin is very attractive and he could have asked any girl out. But he asked me. A simple tomboy."

"Sometimes the simple things are prettiest." Madoka touched her friend shoulder.

The boys came back with glasses.

"Thanks." Hikaru drank her glass that had orange juice.

"Why don´t he dance. It´s a prom, after all." The mechanic girl out down her glass and dragged her boyfriend to the middle of the room where the couples, like Lera and Nowaguma and Sophie who was with Wells were dancing at the sound of a romantic song.

"I warn you. I´m not very good at dancing." Hikaru smiled at Chao-xin.

"Don´t worry." he took her hand and brought her to under the crystal ball. "Follow my lead."

Hikaru hands were on Chao-xin shoulder, which arm was around the girl waist.

After a few dances, the ex-blader rest her head on the Chinese boy chest, listening his heartbeat.

"Hikaru." Chao-xin whispered.

"Yes." she looked up.

The brown hair boy leaned down with his eyes closed and Hikaru move forward. In the middle of the dance floor, under the crystal ball, they shared a kiss.


End file.
